Titans South chapter 4
by Hotspot1029
Summary: Hotspot can't seem to keep Beast girl away from him. meanwhile the Titans are about to face there newest opponents...


1Chapter 4:Titans in Trouble

"Ohhh! Almost there!" shouted Kid Flash as him and Beast Girl played video games. "You cant beat my skill little green lady!"

"Ha you wish Wally" said Beast girl as she reared her car around a sharp turn and fired a missile blowing up Kid Flash's car. "Best 8 out of 15?" she giggled as Kid Flash threw his controller across the room.

Since the argument and battle Bushido hadn't been talking much as of lately. He sat on the couch polishing his sword as Kid Flash yelled and screamed angry of his loss. Argent was sitting on a chair opposite the couch reclining and reading a magazine as Jinx sat on the floor next to her painting her toe nails pink. Every so often Argent would show Jinx something in the magazine and they would giggle and compare thoughts on the latest punk styles of clothes. Beast Girl got up and looked around the room smiling.

"Where's Hotspot?"she asked putting a finger to her lip

"He's tinkering with some stuff down in the lab" replied Argent as she flipped through the pages in her magazine.

Beast girl grinned and quickly ran up the stairs out of the main room and into her room. She quickly ran up to her dresser drawer and threw out clothes looking through all sorts of outfits then pulled out a black and red flame bikini and put it on and quickly ran out. Down the hallway and peeked into the lab and looked around with one eye.

Hotspot was tinkering and studying several samples of the sand from the sand creature. He was examining how the creature was keeping itself together. The molecule samples he thought were astounding. He also was messing with some small gadgets for a utility belt he was making for Bushido. Aside from his sword it was getting to be a hassle always carrying him around. He was making him a hook shot and some throwing blades similar to Robins stuff. Exploding disks, shuriken, two knives, a locator, some rope and the hook shot. Also some other gadgets and gizmos he was sure Robin would love if he showed him.

He got up and walked over to his supply cabinet and looked at some different items. He took out a double bladed hook and examined it. He then closes the door shut to see Beast Girls reflection in the mirror of the cabinet. He stopped and stared at the mirror seeing her in only a red and black flamed bikini then turned around at her.

"B-B-Beast Girl" he said with a shock looking up and down at her

"Oooh hey Hottie. Just thought I'd stop by and check on you heh" she said with a giggle her eyes fixed on his and slowly walked over to him as he backed up around the table they both walking in circles.

"Um..that...that..is ok!" he said starting to blush and walking away from her "I'm perfectly fine.

"Oh? Well you sure looked bored with all your science stuff."she grinned and hopped over the table and slowly walked behind him as he froze. She slowly reached up and gently rubbed his shoulders with her hands. "You look so over worked and tired. I think Hotspot needs Beast Girl to work away all his troubles." she smirked lowering her head down and nibbled gently on his neck.

Hotspot sighed with relief he lips were amazing on his neck but he quickly came to his senses. He didn't want to do this. Not now. Not here. He had work to be done. He couldn't lead a team if he was hooking up with a teammate. He quickly pushed off. "No I can't do this with you!" said Hotspot backing up.

"Yes you can its easy all you hafta do is take off yo-" but Hotspot broke her off

"NO!" he jumped out and ran for the door but when he go there Beast Girl jumped out as tiger ripping the bottom of his pants off so he now had shorts. He quickly kicked down the door and ran out Beast Girl chasing him. He got to the stairs of the main room when she pounced him at the bottom and used her back leg to tear his pants down to his lava boxers.

"Ohhh Hotspot and BG get a room!" said Kid Flash whistling

"Get her off!" yelled Hotspot but just then the alarm sounded

Beast Girl groaned changing back. "So close" she said pouting.

Hotspot jumped up knocked her off and ran over to the computer. He began typing and clicking away.

"Where's the problem?" said Argent

Hotspot zoomed in on the radar map. "One sec" he said he zoomed in three more times and saw a picture of the tower's roof on the map.

"Thats...us" said Jinx and just then several large explosions burst throughout the building.

Hotspot checked the location of the explosions. They were all well placed. The security system, lock downs, power systems, defense all had be blown offline. This was a perfect attack. Hotspot was furious he had just finished getting those systems online now they were all off. His computer screen went blank from loss of power.

"Damn! Fan out and watch the hallways! Kid Flash run outside and make sure we ain't got any guys attacking us from the outside." said Hotspot as all the titans split up.

Beast Girl got up and ran down the hall way to her room. She got in and changed back into her uniform and sighed putting the bikini away then opened the door looking down and walked into a large bulking mass. She looked up to see the large goon of a super villain Mammoth blocking her way and cracked his knuckles and smirks down at her. She then let out a loud scream which was heard all around the tower.

Bushido heard the scream and quickly stopped. He sprinted down the hallway made a left ran up some stairs made a right then slowed down his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to pull it out of its sheath. "Beast Girl" he whispered he walked over to where her room was and found her communicator on the floor. He peered into her room and saw nothing. Then backed up and looked down either side of the hallway.

"You know you should watch your own back kid" said a voice.

Bushido turned around to find no one. He looked to his right, then his left back up, and back into the room. "Who's there? Where are you?" he said in a panic

"Haha. Now if I told you that I wouldn't have any fun" as a shadow appeared behind Bushido and he tapped his shoulder.

Bushido quickly unsheathed his sword and in one quick swoop he spun it around and struck it upon a large red X appearing out of his opponents forearm. "Haha that's more like it" said Red X moving into the dim light and brought his leg up kicking Bushido off his feet. Bushido swung his sword to the side trying to hit Red X in the legs but he jumped up and disappeared. Bushido got to his feet and grabbed his sword and reached under his robe and pulled out a second shorter sword. "Come out and face me like a man!" Bushido shouted his face a bright red.

Red X appeared behind him and brought both X's on his forearms to his neck. I'm right here." said Red X in a calm tone and let out a laugh as Bushido yelled.

"Kid Flash to Hotspot" said KF on his Communicator "All is clear outside. Nothing big to re-WOAH!" Kid Flash was cut short as a powerful burst of wind knocked him off his feet.

"Kid Flash what happened?" said Hotspot

Kid Flash got up and stared down at the boy who stood about seven inches over him. The boy had a grey suit on with a blue tornado in the middle. He had a blue glow to his eyes and he swirled his fists around and launched two blasts of wind at Kid Flash. Kid Flash took off and said to himself as he avoided more gusts "This is gonna be a while"

Argent and Jinx slowly walked down the hallways each using their powers in there hands to make self made flash lights to see. They slowly walked until they heard the cry of Beast Girl. Then quickly walked down the hall way back towards the main room and heard the cry of Bushido not long after. The got into the main room to find the window smashed in. Glass was everywhere. They both gasped as they walked along.

"Hold it there dearies" said a voice coming out from behind Jinx and Argent "you two aren't going anywhere."

Jinx and Argent turned around to find Blackfire, evil older sister of Starfire, floating in the air. Then next to her appeared a young boy cloaked in black and purple. It was Kyd Wykkyd.

"Blackfire what are you doing here? And Kyd where's the other Hive members?" said Jinx

"My sweet, sweet Jinx we were ordered to not give any information out, just to come here and destroy you all." said Blackfire with a laugh

"Try us" said Argent her eyes glowing red

Jinx and Argent powered up and began launching pink and red blasts over at Blackfire and Kyd Wykkyd.. Kyd Wykkyd disappeared then reappeared behind Jinx putting a hand over her mouth and pulled her away tossing his cloak over her and they disappeared.

"Jinx!" yelled Argent but Blackfire flew over and quickly elbowed her in the chest tossing her back through a wall.

Blackfire landed at Agents feet through the hole in the wall and laughed long and loud.

"Kid Flash? Talk to me! Jinx? Argent? Anyone? Answer me?" Hotspot shouted into his communicator.

"Looks like your team is in a bit of a snag eh hun?" said a woman's voice from behind Hotspot. He turned around to see a woman sitting on a chair in the dark.

"Who are you? Are you the one causing this?" asked Hotspot in a demanding tone.

"Not me. My comrades maybe but not me alone. I cause trouble I tend not to start it." said the girl getting up and walked over to Hotspot. She was about two inches taller then him. Very pretty with snow white hair and a small suit on the Hotspot thought no matter what profession she was in that's hardly a costume.

"Who are you" asked Hotspot

"Ah yes my name is unimportant but they call me Ice" she said "And well im sad to say hot boy but you're my target. Nothing personal" she smiled and launched out a ice blast at him.

Hotspot put both his hands up blocking the ice then shoot off fire to try and make a shield. The ice seemed to freeze all around the room snow and frost falling everywhere as the two foot circle around Hotspot remained untouched. She smirked and increased her force of ice and then kicked up her long heeled boot and kicked him in the stomach forcing him back out the door.

He hit the ground hard as she shot the ice over his body. The ice slowly climbed up over his body. His limbs turning from the orange to a light blue. The ice worked its way up to his head as he struggled. Each time he let off a heat blast she increased the amount of ice she froze around his body until only his head was free. Hotspot shivered as his head lost it color and turned blue. He slowly looked up and she smiled down at him and patted his head.

"Nothing personal."she said and shot ice over around his head. Ice got up and smirked walking down the hallway leaving Hotspot frozen in ice.

The 6 villains walked back into there base. The sat down in the 6 seats provided for them.

A large chair in front of them turned around with Risk smiling. "Are they taken care of?" he asked

"Yeah the bodies we brought in and tossed in your slammer." said Red X

"Yeah so where's the jewel of Gor'thon you promised me for my help?" said Blackfire

"And my 100 g's" added Red X

"Patience" said Risk "I each promised you something. Money, jewels, what ever you wanted. But your shift isn't over yet. I still may need you. So back to your tubes and I'll call you when needed.

"No" said X "I want my money now or I walk"

"Oh?" Risk said smiling and rubbed the button on his chair panel and pushed it in. All 6 anti-titans fell over from a electric shock.

"What...is...this?"demanded Red X struggling to his feet.

"That's a fail safe I cooked up while you were all frozen. I implanted these chips into your neck to help keep you in line. You'll all get your rewards but you need to earn them." said Risk to them and released his finger from the button. "Now go!" he yelled

They all rose and started walking to the their chambers and they got in and froze themselves. X was the last to move in and he slowly walked into the room. "This isn't over" he said and hopped into his tube.

"Excellent" he said reclining back in his chair.


End file.
